


scientists write reports, not declarations of love. they try anyway.

by unkinsei



Series: Train AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Also, one more thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	scientists write reports, not declarations of love. they try anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> a short extra to _you dropped your ticket but found me instead_.

“Also, one more thing.” Aiba turns plum red as he fumbles to quickly unfold another scrap of paper pulled from his pocket. He reads it out loud.

“You are my groundbreaking discovery.” He looks up from the paper, eyes seeking approval. He doesn’t get any.

Sho is bent over from laughing so hard. “That’s terrible. When did you think of that?”

“Last night. At first I wanted to be casual but I remembered you’re a writer and maybe you’d like things to be romantic like that.”

“Entirely unnecessary, but I appreciate the effort.”


End file.
